The mission of the OSUCCC Clinical Treatment Unit and Clinical Trials Processing Laboratory Shared Resource (CTU/CTPL SR) is to advance the quality and efficiency of early phase clinical translational research. The CTU/CTPL SR is a new shared resource but has been in development since January 2004 when it was created to support and expand our ability to conduct early Phase I and II clinical trials. The CTU/CTPL SR is composed of two different but intimately related units: the Clinical Treatment Unit (CTU) and the Clinical Trials Processing Laboratory (CTPL). Historically, the CTU/CTPL SR has been funded solely with OSUCCC/institutional support. The CCSG will only support the CTPL component of the SR. The CTU is a $2 M ambulatory